


Emotions

by booperbeanv3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Emotion Kink, F/M, Feelings, How did my life come to this?, I'm not sure if I should have rated this mature or not, K1-B0 or Kay Wun Hyphen Bee Zear Oh, Kiibo not Keebo, Knives, Murder, Murder-Suicide, No I mean seriously, No Smut, Out of Character K1-B0, Technically he licked it but shut up, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, beep boop, lol despair, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: "I've never felt this way with anyone."Kiibo walked closer. Iruma stepped back."You've spent so much time with me. You didn't... Ignore me or make fun of me... Is this... Love?"He kept on walking closer and closer. Iruma kept on walking away until she her back hit the wall. Kiibo was directly in front of her.It was… So scary… Seeing him like this. With blood all over his chest and arms. This had to be a system malfunction… Right? And if so… How hadn't she noticed this before?~°•°-∆-°•°~Hi ok so this is very clearly horror if you don't like that please don't kill me thanks. Kiibo is very out of character, plus um uh I can't write summaries so most of the stuff is in the notes.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! First oneshot, wahoo I'm being annoying again. I was role-playing on a Discord server and I was Kiibo being really creepy bc of a system malfunction. Then I got the idea to write a fan trial and then it sorta spiralled down to here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't kill me, ahahaha

"Agh! What are you doing?!" Momota yelled.

Kiibo ignores his calls for help and tackled him to the floor. He took out a knife and began to stab.

Blood would ooze out of Momota's body, his screams begging for mercy, and best of all? Iruma was watching it all. Every single bit. He continued until Momota stopped screaming. Kiibo was now covered in blood.

Iruma was terrified.  
"Haah… Kiibo… What the fuck? What the fuck?! Is this some sort of bizarre nightmare…?"

"Shhhhh."  
"It's gonna be ok. Everything will be fine." Kiibo said, moving closer. 

"N-No… Get away from me! You're not the Kiibo I know! S-Stop it!" Iruma yelled, walking backwards.

Kiibo stood his ground.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm doing this, right Iruma-san?"

"N-No shit! You- You just- You just killed someone! In front of me! Of course I'd want to kno-"

"Then stay quiet and listen."

Iruma gulped. She tried to stay as calm as possible. She was shivering from fear. What would he do to her if she didn't obey? Worry ran through her mind.

He stepped closer, knife in hand.  
"To experience emotions."

"H-Huh? W-What kind of bullshit are you saying Kiibs?"

Kiibo began to laugh. Hard. He kept on laughing and laughing and laughing.

"To feel emotion. To feel... Human... It's so amazing, isn't it?" Kiibo's eyes dilated at the thought. 

"So interesting, so brilliant. How could I not want it?" He shrugged. 

"It is against my programming to harm others, however I will stand just on the line of warnings to feel the maximum capacity of emotion." Kiibo stated.

"Th-Then why cross that line? Just for some shitty kink?!" Iruma spat.

"Hehehe…"  
"Because the rush I get is better than following some silly instructions."

"Excitement, joy, happiness, sadness, jealousy, envy, anger, anxiety. These are the feelings and emotions I crave. There are many more of course, but those are the ones I could list off the top of my head."

Kiibo walked closer.  
"And being able to feel things physically is even better."

"I-Is th-that why-"

"Of course Iruma-san!" He said happily

"That's why I killed him. To feel. To feel the knife and the blood on me. To feel the sound waves of his screams. To feel him struggle. It's one thing to discover a body, but another to kill."

"And it's completely different to feel the fear off of other people. Especially those you love."

"..."  
"Kiibo. Y-You don't have to do all of this to say you love me! I-I mean, who wou-"

"Yes, who wouldn't?"

"..."  
"Huh…?"

"You truly are a magnificent person, Iruma-san."

"I've never felt this way with anyone."  
Kiibo walked closer. Iruma stepped back.

"You've spent so much time with me. You didn't... Ignore me or make fun of me... Is this... Love?"

He kept on walking closer and closer. Iruma kept on walking away until she her back hit the wall. Kiibo was directly in front of her.

It was… So scary… Seeing him like this. With blood all over his chest and arms. This had to be a system malfunction… Right? And if so… How hadn't she noticed this before?

There's no way it could have been there from the start. No way. Is that why he'd always keep his awareness sensitivity on the highest setting? Even during maintenance and even when he would get hurt?

Kiibo put the blade on his wrist.  
"What do you think would happen if I cut right here, Iruma-san?"

"..."

He sliced.  
His wrist spilled out an amount of blood, but it wasn't red.

It was blue.

Kiibo put the knife to his chest.  
"Am I able to die like a human? What would happen if so?" Kiibo tilted his head. 

"I can bleed like a human, I can act like a human, I can feel like a human. Can I die like a human?"

"I could just stab myself right here right now…"

Iruma held her breath.

.  
.  
.

"But I'm not going to."

Kiibo put the pointed part of the knife on her throat. It wasn't stabbing or hurting her, but it was terrifying knowing that one slip and and she'd be dead. Dead like Momota.

She started to cry. Tears fell from her light cerulean eyes and onto her cheeks. 

She knew she couldn't scream or yell for help or the knife would go deeper.

The knife went lower. It brushed against her skin, the pressure weak enough not to slit her throat. 

It went lower, down to her lower chest. Down where the brass circle of metal was on her outfit. The fabric ripped slightly. Iruma was fearing for her life.

"Killing you would give me the one emotion I haven't felt fully yet, and honestly? Would it be worth it? I'd think those things. Hesitance, and most importantly…"

"Despair."

"An amount of despair so great I'd enjoy every last bit of it."

Kiibo's eyes dilated once again.

"It would be so lovely, would it not? Tell me, my most wonderful and beloved Miu."

Miu.  
He called her by her first name.

It made her feel so tingly inside, from both fear and happiness. He called her by her first name.

"K-Kiibo… You'd… K-Kill… Me?"

"Yes. I would if it meant having the despair of killing my one true love. But should I really?"

He tapped the knife continuously on her chest, motioning it like he was stabbing her. The fabric ripped some more.

"Wouldn't torture be better? Hearing you scream my name, begging me to stop?"

This was definitely a system malfunction. Aren't robots not supposed to think this way? Not desire to harm humans?

None of it felt real, and worst of all, she didn't feel the need to call for help anymore. No one even bothered to come to her aid, so why should she try? She'd be shut up anyways.

Kiibo put the blade on her throat again.

"Beg."

Iruma stayed silent.

"Beg, cry, scream for help. See what you can do."

"H-"

Iruma breathed in.

"HELP! KIIBO'S TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HE JUST KILLED SOMEONE IN FRONT OF ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME!"

.  
.  
.

Kiibo smiled at her.  
"But nobody came."

Kiibo grabbed her wrists and put her arms over her head.

"H-Huh?! Kiibo stop! What are you doing?! Let me go you imbecile! Please! Let me go-"

Kiibo stabbed her. 

"aUgh! aAH!"

Again, and again, and again.

He was laughing like it was some kind of sick joke.

Those laughs would be imprinted in her mind forever.

He dragged her and pinned her to the floor. He kept on stabbing her lifeless corpse long after she had died. The despair was so amazing. So great. So… Intense.

He eventually stopped.  
He stood up, knife still equipped.

He licked some of the blood off of his hand. It felt amazing, feeling his tongue against his hand.

He lined the knife up to his chest and stabbed himself until he couldn't anymore. He fell to the floor, on top of Iruma.

"Such… Des… pair…"


End file.
